percyjacksonroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Joss
He is now dead. Backstory My name is Joss, and as you will find out, I am a son of Hypnos. I found out I was a half-blood when I was 7. Until then I had lived in an orphanage and didn’t know who my parents were, I still don’t know who my mother is. One day in the orphanage I was really angry because the other kids had been picking on me and I had got blamed for starting a fight that I wasn’t even in. At dinner one of the boys kept poking me with his fork, eventually because of the pain and irritation I lost it and just screamed. I blacked out at that point, In my mind I heard a voice calling my name and it pulled me into a vision. I was in a grand room with a river flowing with a milky liquid running through it. There was a throne at one end of the room and in sat a man who seemed to radiate some power. He looked at me and said, “My son”. It was then that I woke up. Everyone around me was asleep; because I didn’t know what was happening I went to my room collected a few things and ran. During the following week I encountered some strange people. One person seemed to only have one eye and another seemed to have writhing hair as if they were snakes, they all appeared to be looking for someone but every one of them was half-asleep. After that week I met a boy with furry legs and small horns. He explained to me that I was a half-blood and that he had been on the lookout in the area for someone as monsters had been acting strangely around there. After a further week of traveling we eventually reached this camp and as I crossed the borderlines a holographic poplar branch appeared above my head. Elis (the satyr) told me that it was a sign from my godly parent Hypnos that I was his son. From then on I remained at camp all year round training and perfecting my skills, till the current day where I am 17. I do not seem to need sleep as others do, I can sleep but it does nothing for me. I have neither ADHD nor dyslexia Monsters are usually sleepy around me but I don’t affect them when there are many other half-bloods with me or the monster is to powerful or already aware of me. I prefer to put people to sleep than fight them openly but as I carry twin knives on me I can handle myself in a fight. Details Name: Joss Age: 17 Appearance: 6 ft, pale skin, straw-blonde hair, muddy green eyes. Powers: I don't need sleep, I can make people and monsters sleep, I can talk via dreams, I can control dreams and influence someone via dreams to make them do what I want (has to be a fairly simple task). Weapons: Twin knives that were specially tempered in the river Lethe so that they are an extension of my powers. Family: Mother; Phile, father Hypnos. What I do in my spare time at camp: Not much; look at peoples dreams, give them better ones, stuff. Quests Quest for the Drakon Tooth